The present disclosure relates to a pressure sensor and to a method for producing the pressure sensor.
A pressure sensor requires a pressure-sensitive membrane that separates two pressures from each other. The membrane is deflected in a way corresponding to a pressure difference across the membrane. The deflection of the membrane is converted into an electrical signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,796 B2 describes a semiconductor nitride pressure microsensor and a method for producing the pressure microsensor.